1. Field
The following description relates to a two-dimensional/three-dimensional (2D/3D) switchable backlight unit and an image display device employing the same, and more particularly, to a 2D/3D switchable backlight unit that uses frustrated total internal reflection of a light guide plate and an image display device employing the 2D/3D switchable backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the flat panel display market has become saturated, the flat panel display industry is seeking new markets. For example, stereoscopic image display devices have attracted attention as a next-generation application for the flat panel display industry. At present, movie theaters and flat panel display-based TVs generally use image display devices such as eyeglasses to generate a three-dimensional (3D) image. However, the use of glasses is cumbersome and requires additional action by a viewer. Accordingly, techniques for 3D image display devices that do not use glasses are under consideration and development.
In the image display devices that do not use glasses, to be compatible with the existing video panels and contents, the display should be able to switch between displaying two-dimensional (2D) and three-dimensional (3D) images. However, for 3D the image display devices that do not use glasses, a switching device for switching between the 2D and 3D images is needed.